Magnet Theater
A comedy theatre in New York featuring longform improv and sketch comedy. =Contact Info= *Address: 254 W. 29th Street New York, NY 10001 *Box Office: (212) 244-8824 *Website: http://www.magnettheater.com/ *Artistic Director: Megan Gray - megan@magnettheater.com *Registrar: Kim Ferguson - registrar@magnettheater.com *Corporate Training and Events: Ed Herbstman - ed@magnettheater.com =About= Magnet is an improvisational comedy theater and improv school in New York City. Located a few blocks below Madison Square Garden in Chelsea, Magnet offers audiences great comedy shows consistently recommended by critics, tourists, locals, comedy snobs, and people looking for a great cheap date. Plus, there's beer and wine. And if you're interested in learning to improvise, Magnet training is designed to turn normal human beings into exceptional well-rounded improvisors. Our instructors believe everyone can become an excellent improvisor and our graduates prove it onstage, performing hilarious, inventive, in-the-moment comedy seven nights a week. Founded in 2005 by veteran improv instructors from Chicago, and led by Armando Diaz, Magnet's mission is to teach the skills necessary to do original, honest, and instantly brilliant comedy. Our program has been thoughtfully crafted so novices and veterans alike will build and strengthen their skills from class to class, and level to level. Each component builds on the previous one, with an emphasis on bringing out the best in each improvisor and building a diverse skill-set, not on trying to force a single style, technique or narrow dogma. Students learn by doing, through games and exercises in class, and through performances on the Magnet stage. So come see a show. All our performers were students first. See if you would like to be able to do what they are doing. Some are professional actors or writers, but the majority started with absolutely no stage experience at all. Most just thought it would be a fun way to meet people, have fun after work, or a way to gain a skill they could put to use elsewhere. And when they kept at it, they ended up on our stage, performing hilarious comedy in front of satisfied audiences. Magnet invites you to laugh in our audience and learn in our classes. =House Teams= Megawatt *Hello Laser *Junior Varsity *The Boss *Featherweight *Chet Watkins *Brick *Horses *The Wrath *Bloomer *The Music Industry *Call Tokyo *All American Musical Megawatt Teams *Aquarius *Mint Condition *Legend *The Jezebelles *College *Wonderland Weekend Teams *Friday Night Sh*w *The Made-Up Musical *The Clubhouse *The Weave *Kiss*Punch*Poem: *Trike History of Megawatt Teams El Partido (Jan 2006-Jan 2007): George Basil, Christian Capozzoli, Mark Grenier, Corey Grimes, Jason Grossman, Alex Marino, Rylan Morrison, Rosemary Stevens, Justin Akin RETIRED - members joined Skosh, Viceroy, Hello Laser, and Moxie The Future (Jan 2006-Jan 2007) (1): Frank Campanella, Justin Akin, Greg Wilker, Beth Cartier, Lex Morales, Matt Evans, John Murray, Rob Dubbin The Future (2): Frank Campanella, Ian Caruth, Greg Wilker, Lucas Held, Lex Morales, Matt Evans, John Murray, Rob Dubbin RETIRED - members joined Skosh, Moxie, The Boss, Hello Laser, Junior Varsity, and Monster Kid Cadaver (Jan 2006-Jan 2007): Jon Bander, Dan Buchbinder, Kelly Buttermore, Elana Fishbein, Megan Gray, Dan Gregor, Louis Kornfeld, Bill Suter RETIRED - members joined Moxie, The Boss, Hello Laser, Junior Varsity, and Monster Pax Romana (Jan 2006-Jan 2007) (1): Lucia Aniello, Paul W Downs, Dan Fairall, T.J. Mannix, Matt Shafeek, Matt Stillman, Sean Taylor, Josh Fulton Pax Romana (2): Lucia Aniello, Paul W Downs, Dan Fairall, T.J. Mannix, Matt Shafeek, Matt Stillman, Sean Taylor, Jodi Skeris RETIRED - members joined Viceroy, The Boss, Hello Laser, Junior Varsity, Skosh, and Moxie Sweet/Crüde (Jan 2006-July 2006): Jarret Berenstein, Chris Caniglia, Nick Cook, Alex Farlow, John Frusciante, Jodi Skeris, Dave Warth, Phil Wedo RETIRED - members joined Junior Varsity, Pax Romana, The GoldenPalace.com Ha! Rollers and Science! Milk Milk McGinty (April 2006 - Jan 2007): Devlyn Corrigan, Alan Fessenden, Eden Gauteron, Michael McFarland, Charlie Whitcroft, Jane Borden, May Lane, Ellie Mae McNulty, Eileen Mullane RETIRED - members joined Monster, Hello Laser, The Boss, Viceroy, and Junior Varsity Baby in the Corner (April 2006-Jan 2007): Mary Archbold, James Aylward, Joey Dembner, Damon Ketron, Quinton Loder, Jamie Rivera, Marian Rosen, Hugh Strange Baby in the Corner (2): James Aylward, Joey Dembner, Damon Ketron, Quinton Loder, Jamie Rivera, Marian Rosen RETIRED - members joined Junior Varsity, The Boss, Monster, and Viceroy The GoldenPalace.com Ha! Rollers (Jul 2006-Jan 2007): Jarret Berenstein, Beth Cartier, Alex Farlow, Dave Furfero, Alan Lidogoster, Peter McNerney, Shawn Wickens, Eileen Mullane RETIRED - members joined Junior Varsity, The Boss, and Hello Laser Science! (Jul 2006-Jan 2007): John Frusciante, Josh Fulton, Marcy Jarreau, Danny Kourianos, Dave Warth, Phil Wedo, Matt Weiss, Nick Zimmerman RETIRED - members joined Hello Laser and Skosh Beatta (Sept 2006-Jan 2007): Chris Brown, Jessica Farmer, Leslie Korein, Cheryl Monterosso, Chris O'Neil, Garrett Palm, Louie Pearlman RETIRED - members joined Moxie and The Yes Andersons Verrazano (Nov 2006-Oct 2007): Amanda Allen, David Etkin, Ed Gluczynski, Henry Kaiser, Matt Koff, Anne Nodar, Chris Ryan, Mike Yoder RETIRED - members joined Country Bush, Commando, and Yum Yum Bangkok The Yes Andersens (Nov 2006- Aug 2008): Brigid Boyle, Jake Brenner, Luke Franklin, Jon Kern, Louie Pearlman, Joe Randazzo, Alexis Saarela, Ed Snible, Roy Koshy, Nicole Cascio RETIRED - members joined Dynasty The Boss (Jan 2007 - Present) (1):Greg Wilker, Eden Gauteron, Eileen Mullane, Kelly Buttermore, Dan Fairall, Quinton Loder, Charles Whitcroft, Beth Cartier The Boss (2): Dan Fairall, Quinton Loder, Charles Whitcroft, Beth Cartier, Hugh Strange, Louis Kornfeld The Boss(3): Dan Fairall, Quinton Loder, Charles Whitcroft, Beth Cartier, Louis Kornfeld The Boss(4): Dan Fairall, Quinton Loder, Charles Whitcroft, Louis Kornfeld The Boss(5 - current): Dan Fairall, Quinton Loder, Charles Whitcroft, Louis Kornfeld, Chet Siegel Hello Laser (Jan 2007 - Present)) (1): Alan Fessenden, Corey Grimes, Alex Marino, Dave Warth, Justin Akin, Paul W. Downs, Elana Fishbein, Peter McNerney Hello Laser (2): Paul W. Downs, Alan Fessenden, Corey Grimes, Alex Marino, Dave Warth Hello Laser (3): Alan Fessenden, Corey Grimes, Alex Marino, Dave Warth Hello Laser (4): Alan Fessenden, Corey Grimes, Alex Marino, Dave Warth, Nick Kanellis, Dave Thunder Hello Laser (5 - current): Alan Fessenden, Corey Grimes, Alex Marino, Dave Warth Junior Varsity (Jan 2007-Present) (1): Jarret Berenstein, Jane Borden, Megan Gray, Jamie Rivera, Sean Taylor, Shawn Wickens, Lucia Aniello, Lex Morales Junior Varsity(2): Jarret Berenstein, Jane Borden, Megan Gray, Jamie Rivera, Sean Taylor, Shawn Wickens, Lucia Aniello, Kevin Cragg Junior Varsity(3 - current): Jarret Berenstein, Jane Borden, Megan Gray, Jamie Rivera, Sean Taylor, Shawn Wickens, Kevin Cragg Monster (Jan 2007-Oct 2007): James Aylward, Jon Bander, Devlyn Corrigan, Joey Dembner, Dan Gregor, Lucas Held, Louis Kornfeld, John Murray RETIRED - members joined Team X, Country Bush, and The Boss Moxie (Jan 2007 - Jan 2010) (1): Dan Buchbinder, Ian Caruth, Rylan Morrison, Garrett Palm, Leslie Korein, Jodi Skeris, Jessica Farmer, Cheryl Monterosso Moxie (2): Dan Buchbinder, Erik Martin, Ian Caruth, Karsten Cross, Leslie Korein, Rylan Morrison, Garrett Palm, Jodi Skeris Moxie (3): Dan Buchbinder, Erik Martin, Ian Caruth, Karsten Cross, Leslie Korein, Rylan Morrison, Garrett Palm Moxie (4): Dan Buchbinder, Erik Martin, Ian Caruth, John Dixon, Karsten Cross, Leslie Korein, Rylan Morrison, Garrett Palm Moxie (5): Dan Buchbinder, Erik Martin, Ian Caruth, John Dixon, Karsten Cross, Rylan Morrison, Garrett Palm RETIRED - members joined Dunk Skosh (Jan 2007-Mar 2008) (1): George Basil, Christian Capozzoli, Frank Campanella, Matt Evans, Marcy Jarreau, Damon Ketron, Matt Shafeek, Nick Zimmerman Skosh (2): George Basil, Christian Capozzoli, Marcy Jarreau, Frank Bonomo, Matt Shafeek, Kevin Cragg RETIRED - members joined Team X and Oswald. Viceroy (Jan 2007-Oct 2007) (1): Chris Brown, Mark Grenier, T.J. Mannix, Michael McFarland, Chris O'Neil, Marian Rosin, Matt Stillman, Scott Cierski Viceroy (2): Mark Grenier, T.J. Mannix, Michael McFarland, Marian Rosin, Matt Stillman, Scott Cierski, Mary Archbold RETIRED - member joined Team X Commando (Apr 2007-Aug 2008) (1): Jesse Acini, Patrick Daly, Elizabeth Findlay, Jamie Marrs, Leanne Linsky, Ryan Stratton, Lauren Olson, Jed Teres Commando (2): Jesse Acini, Elizabeth Findlay, Jamie Marrs, Leanne Linksy, Lauren Olson Commando (3): Jesse Acini, Elizabeth Findlay, Jamie Marrs, Lauren Olson, David Etkin, Taylor White, Chris Harwood Commando (4): Jesse Acini, Elizabeth Findlay, Jamie Marrs, Lauren Olson, David Etkin, Taylor White, Chris Harwood, Nick Zimmerman RETIRED - members joined Featherweight, Dynasty, Crush, and Phooka Jungle! Jungle! (May 2007-Aug 2008)(1): John Adam, Emily Bryan, Elliot Chang, Barry Lank, David Levin, Angie Martin, Steven Slate, Raphaela Weissman Jungle! Jungle! (2): Emily Bryan, Elliot Chang, Barry Lank, David Levin, Angie Martin, Steven Slate Jungle! Jungle! (3): Emily Bryan, Barry Lank, David Levin, Angie Martin, Steven Slate, Eden Gauteron, Justin Moran, Angela DeManti RETIRED - members joined Featherweight, Dynasty, and Phooka Country Bush (Oct 2007-Jun 2008): Amanda Allen, Jon Bander, Dennis DiClaudio, Shirleyann Kaladijian, Damon Ketron, Jared McGrail, Eileen Mullane, Chris Ryan RETIRED - members joined Featherweight and Phooka Team X (Oct 2007-Aug 2009) (1): Devlyn Corrigan, James Aylward, Joey Dembner, Lucas Held, Rob Penty, Dave Thunder, Dan Gregor, Mark Grenier Team X (2): Devlyn Corrigan, James Aylward, Joey Dembner, Lucas Held, Rob Penty Team X (3): James Aylward, Joey Dembner, Lucas Held, Rob Penty, Marcy Jarreau RETIRED - member joined The Imposters Yum Yum Bangkok (Oct 2007-Aug 2008) (1): Matt Koff, Jess Lane, Leanne Linsky, Ruby Marez, Rob Morrison, Mary Regan, Mike Yoder, Nick Zimmerman Yum Yum Bangkok (2): Matt Koff, Jess Lane, Leanne Linsky, Ruby Marez, Rob Morrison, Mary Regan, Mike Yoder, Michael Short Yum Yum Bangkok (3): Matt Koff, Jess Lane, Leanne Linsky, Rob Morrison, Mary Regan, Mike Yoder, Michael Short RETIRED - members joined Featherweight and Dynasty Oswald (Mar 2008-Aug 2008): Russ Armstrong, Frank Bonomo, Jen Cowan, Kevin Cragg, Noel Dinneen, Jenny Dumlao, Matt Shafeek, Emily Shapiro RETIRED - members joined Featherweight, Crush, Dynasty, Phooka, and Junior Varsity Crush (Sep 2008-Jan 2010): Frank Bonomo, Chet Siegel, Steve Horak, Brandon Lisy, Brian Bockrath, Lauren Olson, Nick Kanellis, Taylor White RETIRED - members joined Hench, Dunk, and The Boss Dynasty (Sep 2008-Aug 2009) (1): Eden Gauteron, Michael McFarland, Elizabeth Findlay, John Roukis, Alexis Saarela, Jen Cowan, Brigid Boyle, Matt Koff Dynasty (2): Eden Gauteron, Michael McFarland, Elizabeth Findlay, John Roukis, Alexis Saarela, Jen Cowan, Brigid Boyle RETIRED - members joined The Imposters Featherweight (Sep 2008-Present) (1): Justin Moran, Jared McGrail, Elana Fishbein, Jess Lane, Blake Merriman, Noel Dinneen, Jesse Acini, Russ Armstrong Featherweight (2): Justin Moran, Jared McGrail, Elana Fishbein, Jess Lane, Blake Merriman, Noel Dinneen, Jesse Acini Featherweight (3): Justin Moran, Jared McGrail, Elana Fishbein, Blake Merriman, Noel Dinneen, Jesse Acini Featherweight (4): Justin Moran, Jared McGrail, Elana Fishbein, Blake Merriman, Jesse Acini, Noel Dinneen, Dave Maulbeck Featherweight (5): Justin Moran, Elana Fishbein, Blake Merriman, Noel Dinneen Featherweight (6): Justin Moran, Elana Fishbein, Blake Merriman, Noel Dinneen, Willy Appelman Featherweight (7): Justin Moran, Elana Fishbein, Blake Merriman, Noel Dinneen, Frank Bonomo, Lauren Ashley Smith, Matt Shafeek Harlequin (Sep 2008-Aug 2009) (1): Chrissie Mayr, Rob Cuthill, Cliff Campbell, Jennifer Sanders, Samantha Gurewitz, Bob Kern, Bret LaFontan, Liz Haag Harlequin (2): Chrissie Mayr, Cliff Campbell, Jennifer Sanders, Samantha Gurewitz, Bob Kern, Bret LaFontan, Liz Haag Harlequin (3): Chrissie Mayr, Rob Cuthill, Cliff Campbell, Jennifer Sanders, Samantha Gurewitz, Bob Kern, Bret LaFontan, Liz Haag, Ryan Nelson RETIRED - members joined The Imposters Phooka (Sep 2008-Aug 2012): Maddy Mako, Steven Slate, Angela DeManti, Emily Shapiro, Jon Bander, Matt Shafeek, David Levin, David Etkin Phooka(2): Maddy Mako, Steven Slate, Angela DeManti, Emily Shapiro, Jon Bander, Matt Shafeek, David Etkin RETIRED- Members joined The Wrath, Flower Girl, Horses, Nintendo Chet Watkins (Mar 2009-Present) (1): Chris Camp, Kelly Kreye, Dave Maulbeck, Christian Paluck, Lizzie Redner, Jana Schmieding, Christine Magee, Dave Thunder Chet Watkins(2): Chris Camp, Kelly Kreye, Dave Maulbeck, Christian Paluck, Lizzie Redner, Jana Schmieding, Christine Magee, Chet Watkins(3): Chris Camp, Kelly Kreye, Dave Maulbeck, Christian Paluck, Lizzie Redner, Jana Schmieding Chet Watkins(4): Chris Camp, Kelly Kreye, Christian Paluck, Lizzie Redner, Jana Schmieding, Chet Watkins(5): Chris Camp, Kelly Kreye, Christian Paluck, Lizzie Redner, Jana Schmieding, Laura Grey Chet Watkins(6): Chris Camp, Kelly Kreye, Christian Paluck, John Roukis, Jana Schmieding Chet Watkins(7): Chris Camp, Karsten Cross, Kelly Kreye, Lauren Olson, Christian Paluck, Justin Peters, John Roukis, Jana Schmieding Chet Watkins(8): Chris Camp, Karsten Cross, Kelly Kreye, Lauren Olson, Justin Peters, John Roukis, Russ Armstrong Chet Watkins(9): Chris Camp, Karsten Cross, Lauren Olson, Justin Peters, John Roukis, Russ Armstrong Attack Heart Attack (Sep 2009-Jan 2010): Frank Angelini, Todd Bieber, Kelly Buttermore, Britt Lower, Emlyn Morinelli, Justin Peters, Luke Ward, Rachel Werbel RETIRED - members joined Hench, Dunk, and King Canute. The Imposters (Sep 2009-Oct 2011) (1): Brigid Boyle, Rob Cuthill, Elizabeth Findlay, Bret LaFontan, Michael McFarland, Rob Penty, John Roukis, Jen Sanders The Imposters (2): Brigid Boyle, Rob Cuthill, Elizabeth Findlay, Bret LaFontan, Michael McFarland, Rob Penty, John Roukis The Imposters(3): Brigid Boyle, Rob Cuthill, Elizabeth Findlay, Michael McFarland, Rob Penty, John Roukis, Alexis Saarela RETIRED Dunk (Feb 2010-Nov 2011) (1): Ian Caruth, Karsten Cross, John Dixon, Lauren Olson, Garrett Palm, Justin Peters, Matt B Weir, Taylor White Dunk (2): Ian Caruth, Karsten Cross, Lauren Olson, Garrett Palm, Justin Peters, Matt B Weir, Taylor White RETIRED Hench (Feb 2010-Feb 2011)(1): Russ Armstrong, Todd Bieber, Brian Bockrath, Frank Bonomo, Kelly Buttermore, Luke Ward, Rachel Werbel, Nick Kanellis Hench (2): Russ Armstrong, Todd Bieber, Brian Bockrath, Frank Bonomo, Kelly Buttermore, Luke Ward, Rachel Werbel Hench (3): Russ Armstrong, Todd Bieber, Frank Bonomo, Kelly Buttermore, Luke Ward, Rachel Werbel RETIRED King Canute Originally King Canute & Grendel's Mother (Feb 2010-Oct 2010) (1): Luke Franklin, Christopher Harwood, Joel Jones, Michael Lutton, Emlyn Morinelli, Jennifer Sanders, Michael Short, Gregory Wilker King Canute (2): Christopher Harwood, Joel Jones, Michael Lutton, Emlyn Morinelli, Jennifer Sanders, Michael Short, Gregory Wilker RETIRED - members joined The Kicks Strider (Feb 2010-Oct 2010): Andrew Blumhagen, Brian Lisi, Scott Markman, Jamaal Sedayao, Lauren Ashley Smith, Lauren Strope, Don Romaniello, Matt J Weir RETIRED - members joined Ransom Family, Brick, and The Kicks Brick (Nov 2010-Present): Rick Andrews, Tim Eberle, Julia Hynes, Fiona Mallek, Joe Miles, Amie Roe, Jamaal Sedayao, Jed Teres Brick (2): Rick Andrews, Tim Eberle, Julia Hynes, Joe Miles, Amie Roe, Jamaal Sedayao, Jed Teres Brick (3): Rick Andrews, Tim Eberle, Julia Hynes, Joe Miles, Amie Roe, Jamaal Sedayao, Jed Teres, Caitlin Steitzer Ransom Family (Nov 2010-Oct 2011): Kimberly Ferguson, Lulu French, Federico Garduño, Michael Kroll, Scott Markman, Desiree Nash, Lauren Ashley Smith, Matt J Weir RETIRED - members joined Horses, Grappler, and The Wrath The Kicks (Nov 2010-Oct 2011): Dan Benjamin, Maryanne Farrell, David Gonyo, James Heslop, Joel Jones, Don Romaniello, Michael Short, Andrew Yurman-Glaser RETIRED - members joined The Surge, Grappler, and The Wrath Grappler (Nov 2011-Apr 2012): Shaun Farrugia, Benjamin Jones, Austin Kuras, Christine Magee, Jason Scott Quinn, Don Romaniello, Lauren Smith, Drew Tarvin RETIRED - members joined Silver Fox The Surge (Nov 2011-Apr 2012): Dan Benjamin, Shawn Calo, Mike Ferreria, Dreagn Foltz, Woody Fu, David Gonyo, Tony Mui, Courtney Wielgus RETIRED - members joined Silver Fox and Leviathan Horses (Nov 2011-Present): Russ Armstrong, Paul Barker, Michael Barry, Frank Bonomo, Kelly Buttermore, Kim Feguson, George Fernandez, Federico Garduño Horses (2): Russ Armstrong, Paul Barker, Frank Bonomo, Kelly Buttermore, Kim Feguson, George Fernandez, Federico Garduño Horses (3): Frank Bonomo, Kelly Buttermore, Kim Feguson, George Fernandez, Federico Garduño, David Etkin, Al King, Michael Lutton Horses (4): Kelly Buttermore, Kim Feguson, George Fernandez, Federico Garduño, David Etkin, Michael Lutton Horses (5): Kelly Buttermore, Kim Feguson, George Fernandez, Federico Garduño, David Etkin, Michael Lutton, Woody Fu, Eli Itzkowitz The Wrath (Nov 2011-Present): Brian Bockrath, Rob Cuthill, Michael Kroll, Scott Lawrie, Rob Penty, Charlotte Rabbe, Ross Taylor, Andrew Yurman-Glaser The Wrath (2): Rob Cuthill, Michael Kroll, Scott Lawrie, Rob Penty, Charlotte Rabbe, Ross Taylor, Andrew Yurman-Glaser The Wrath (3): Michael Kroll, Scott Lawrie, Rob Penty, Charlotte Rabbe, Ross Taylor, Andrew Yurman-Glaser, Emily Shapiro, David Gonyo The Wrath (4): Michael Kroll, Scott Lawrie, Rob Penty, Ross Taylor, Andrew Yurman-Glaser, Emily Shapiro The Wrath (5): Michael Kroll, Scott Lawrie, Rob Penty, Ross Taylor, Andrew Yurman-Glaser, Emily Shapiro, Mike Dwyer, Steven Slate Leviathan (Nov 2011-Aug 2012): Kevin Kiernan, Alexis Lambright, David Levin, Michael Lutton, Vincent Milosevich, Maggie Morris, Rachel Rauch, Rachel Werbel Leviathan (2): Woody Fu, Kevin Kiernan, Alexis Lambright, Michael Lutton, Vincent Milosevich, Maggie Morris, Rachel Rauch RETIRED - members joined Bloomer, Dr Champagne, Horses and Flower Girl Party Lions (May 2012-August 2012): Willy Appelman, Evan Barden, Bianca Casusol, Briane Frange, Katie Hammond, Dennis Harrington, Nathan Peterman, Gretchen Poole RETIRED - members joined Featherweight, Flower Girl, Bloomer and Nintendo Silver Fox (May 2012-August 2012): Shawn Calo, Mike Ferreira, Dreagn Foltz, Tony Mui, Jason Scott Quinn, Lauren Ashley Smith, Drew Tarvin RETIRED - members joined Dr Champagne Flower Girl (Sept 2012 - April 2013): Evan Barden, Hannah Chase, Sebastian Conelli, Mike Dwyer, Vince Milosevich, Nathan Peterman, Steven Slate, Adam Twitchell Flower Girl (2): Evan Barden, Hannah Chase, Sebastian Conelli, Mike Dwyer, Vince Milosevich, Kristy Wesolowski, Steven Slate, Adam Twitchell Flower Girl (3): Evan Barden, Sebastian Conelli, Mike Dwyer, Vince Milosevich, Kristy Wesolowski, Steven Slate, Adam Twitchell RETIRED - members joined The Music Industry, All American, Call Tokyo, and The Wrath Bloomer (Sept 2012 - August 2013): Russ Armstrong, Bianca Casusol, Kevin Kiernan, Alexis Lambright, Will Quinn, Branson Reese, Andrew Vullemier, Philip Wolff Bloomer (2): Bianca Casusol, Kevin Kiernan, Alexis Lambright, Will Quinn, Branson Reese, Andrew Vullemier, Philip Wolff Bloomer (3): Bianca Casusol, Kevin Kiernan, Alexis Lambright, Will Quinn, Branson Reese, Andrew Vullemier, Philip Wolff, Hannah Chase RETIRED - members joined The Wrath, Featherweight, The Flood, Chet Watkins, and The Music Industry Dr Champagne (Sept 2012 - April 2013): Ian Caruth, Kevin Cobbs, Woody Fu, Joe Lepore, Tony Mui, Desiree Nash, Jason Scott Quinn, Teddy Shivers RETIRED - members joined Horses, The Music Industry, and Call Tokyo Nintendo (Sept 2012 - April 2013): Shaun Farrugia, Brian Frange, Eli Itzkowitz, Jaclynn Larington, Pat May, Matthew Shafeek, Matt J. Weir, Dennis Zavolock Nintendo (2): Shaun Farrugia, Brian Frange, Eli Itzkowitz, Jaclynn Larington, Lauren Ashley Smith, Matthew Shafeek, Matt J. Weir, Dennis Zavolock RETIRED - members joined Call Tokyo, Horses, Featherweight, All American, and The Music Industry The Music Industry (May 2013 - Present): Kevin Cobbs, Sebastian Conelli, Maggie Morris, Nick Mykins, Dennis Pacheco, Charles Rogers, Phoebe Tyers, Matt J. Weir The Music Industry (2): Hannah Chase, Kevin Cobbs, Sebastian Conelli, Nick Mykins, Dennis Pacheco, Charles Rogers, Phoebe Tyers, Matt J. Weir All American (May 2013 - Present): Jesse Acini, Matt Antonucci, Peter Collins, Madalyn Mako, Rebecca Robles, Don Romaniello, Kristy Wesolowski, Dennis Zavolock Call Tokyo (May 2013 - Present): Christina Dabney, Shacottha Fields, Brian Frange, Michael McLarnon, Andy Moskowitz, Matthew Sellitti, Teddy Shivers, Adam Twitchell The Flood (September 2013 - Present): Evan Barden, Kelly Donahue, Ali Fisher, Nick Jaramillo, Brendan Jordan, Branson Reese, Sam Rogal, Amanda Xeller History of Musical Megawatt Teams Miracle Baby (Jul 2009-Jan 2011): Desireé Nash, TJ Mannix, Emily Bryan, Michael Lutton, Joe Dettmore, Angela DeManti, Gerard Stokes, Leanne Linsky Choral Rage (July 2009-Present): Justin Moran, Robin Rothman, Melanie Girton, Henry Kaiser, Jon Roufaeal, Jen Sanders, Ryan Nelson, Emlyn Morinelli Tambourine (January 2011-August 2011): Joe Hendel, Joel Arandia, Sarah Puls, Jen Sanders, Kate Weinburg, Melanie Girton, Zach Barash RETIRED - members joined Aquarius, Rosencrantz, and Mint Condition The Sound and The Fury (January 2011-August 2011): Joe Dettmore, Angela DeManti, Robin Rothman, Kassi Dougherty, Angie Martin, Nicole Cascio, Isser Gallogly The Sound and The Fury (2): Angela DeManti, Robin Rothman, Kassi Dougherty, Angie Martin, Nicole Cascio, Isser, Woody Fu RETIRED - members joined Rosencrantz and Mint Condition Rebound (January 2011-August 2011): Shawn Amaro, Meghan Brown, Emily Bryan, Chris Simpson, Chano Garcia, Maya Genis, TJ Mannix, Jon Roufaeal RETIRED - members joined Rosencrantz BEEES!!! (January 2011 - October 2013): Jamie Cummings, Eliana Lane, Michael Lutton, Justin Moran, Desireé Nash, Steve Whyte, Catherine Wing BEEES!!! (2): Jamie Cummings, Eliana Lane, Michael Lutton, Desireé Nash, Steve Whyte, Catherine Wing BEEES!!! (3): Jamie Cummings, Michael Lutton, Desireé Nash, Steve Whyte, Catherine Wing RETIRED - members joined College Mint Condition (August 2011 - Present): Ryan Dunkin, Andrew Fafoutakis, Dreagn Foltz, Woody Fu, Melissa Gordon, Sarah Puls, Jennifer Sanders, Drew Tarvin Mint Condition (2): Ryan Dunkin, Woody Fu, Melissa Gordon, Sarah Puls, Jennifer Sanders, Drew Tarvin Mint Condition (3): Woody Fu, Melissa Gordon, Sarah Puls, Drew Tarvin, Angela DeManti, Shaun Farrugia Mint Condition (4): Ryan Dunkin, Woody Fu, Melissa Gordon, Sarah Puls, Angela DeManti, Christopher Simpson, Douglas Widick Aquarius (August 2011 - Present): Jon Bander, Laura Dlug, Joe Hendel, Julie Katz, Ruby Marez, Oscar Montoya, Michael Murnane, Ross Taylor Aquarius (2): Jon Bander, Laura Dlug, Joe Hendel, Oscar Montoya, Michael Murnane, Ross Taylor Aquarius (3): Jon Bander, Laura Dlug, Joe Hendel, Oscar Montoya, Michael Murnane, Ross Taylor, Jen Connor Aquarius (4): Laura Dlug, Joe Hendel, Oscar Montoya, Michael Murnane, Abby Holland, Mike Kuplic Rosencrantz (August 2011 - June 2012): Joel Arandia, Lorraine Cink, Shaun Farrugia, Chano Garcia, Jordan Hirsch, Ariana Murphy, Robin Rothman, Chris Simpson Rosencrantz (2): Joel Arandia, Lorraine Cink, Chano Garcia, Jordan Hirsch, TJ Mannix, Ariana Murphy, Robin Rothman, Chris Simpson RETIRED - members joined Atticus, Legend, The Montels Atticus (June 2012 - December 2012): Joel Arandia, Brad Benson, Maya Deshmukh, Chano Garcia, Jon Heffley, TJ Mannix, Ren McDermott RETIRED - members joined Fisticuffs, Vulcan The Montels (June 2012 - December 2012): Andrew Cornelius, Richard Dery, Shaun Farrugia, Ariana Murphy, Olivia Petzy, Susan Pickover, Chris Simpson, Oleg Slinin The Montels (2): Andrew Cornelius, Shaun Farrugia, Ariana Murphy, Olivia Petzy, Susan Pickover, Chris Simpson, Oleg Slinin RETIRED - members joined Fisticuffs, Vulcan Legend (June 2012 - Present): Lorraine Cink, Leslie Collins, Kirk Damato, Jordan Hirsch, Roman Pietrs, Gretchen Poole, Doug Widick, Abby Holland Legend (2): Lorraine Cink, Leslie Collins, Kirk Damato, Jordan Hirsch, Roman Pietrs, Gretchen Poole Legend (3): Lorraine Cink, Leslie Collins, Jordan Hirsch, Roman Pietrs, Jason Scott Quinn, Olivia Petzy, Ren McDermott Vulcan (December 2012 - October 2013): Andrew Cornelius, Dreagn Foltz, Chano Garcia, Abby Holland, Olivia Petzy, Susan Pickover, Chris Simpson RETIRED - members joined Mint Condition, College, Legend, Aquarius Fisticuffs (December 2012 - October 2013): Brad Benson, Shaun Farrugia, Jon Heffley, Ren McDermott, Ariana Murphy, Oleg Slinin, Doug Widick Fisticuffs (2): Brad Benson, Jon Heffley, Ren McDermott, Ariana Murphy, Oleg Slinin, Doug Widick RETIRED - members joined College, Legend, Mint Condition Canons (March 2013 - October 2013): Carly Ann Filbin, Sharon Li, David Tomczak, Henry Russell Bergstein, Mike Kuplic, James Coker, John De Guzman Canons (2): Carly Ann Filbin, Sharon Li, Henry Russell Bergstein, Mike Kuplic, James Coker, John De Guzman RETIRED - members joined Aquarius The Jezebelles (March 2013 - Present): Lauren Friedman, Liz Lasky, Kiki Mikkelsen, Annie Moor, Rachel Alexa Norman, Ali Reed, Mallory Schlossberg College (October 2013 - Present): Brad Benson, Andrew Cornelius, Maggie Morris, Ariana Murphy, Gretchen Poole, Justin Torres, Steve Whyte Wonderland (October 2013 - Present): Kathleen Armenti, Nikita Burdein, Jennifer Connor, Thomas Dunlap, Ben Furnas, Stephanie Griffith, Alex Tracy Category:Theatres Category:New York City